Sal Polaris
Origin Sal was born on the Citadel was raised there ever since. He never lived his whole life with his mother, Rami Polaris who was a 24/7 alliance agent. Raised by an asari who was choosen by his mother to take care of him. Having little of a rough childhood around his community and outside his home. Citadel Sal lived in a community that had little humans, Mostly dwelling Asari, Turians, Krogan and/or other. Mostly many knew him as a kind gentle human. Many thought he was too nice. His secret to caring about quarians was hard to keep a secret since many around him despised them. Keeping a secretive emotion to himself when socializing to others about quarians and other races that are treated unfairly. Dossier *Secrets: Care's about less benefit species (Quarian, Volus, etc) * Age: 16 *Species: Human *Homeworld: Earth (Originally born on citadel) *Born: 2169 CE *Status: On security watch *Hair color: Brown *Class: Adept (Rarely uses bionics) *Weapons: Signatured pistol (m4-Hydra shot) *Afflition: Extreme die-hard acrobatic fighter and expert pistol master Geth Attack When the attack happened, Sal was happy and ready for action. He killed geth like his life depended on it. But as he did, Geth were beggining to use stalker models and geth prime models to stop him. He was forced to use his bionics which he hated using. Later during the attack, Sal and his friends were fighting mercs who went renegade. Sal nicknamed mercs "Soldiers of fortune" he rather fight geth. Fighting mercs was unexpected for him. When he witnessed Sovereign, he was surprised. Finding a ship that was enormous he had to pick up the pace to escape. When he figured, out of the blue, He wanted to stay and fight geth. Refused to be rescued by any of evac ship. His friends begged him to come but he insisted he stay and die the way he wanted too. When the attack was over, C-Sec found him with geth bodies everywhere and disfigured. They thought he was crazy but instead, He was a die-hard hero. For his servitude, Counciler Anderson gifted him the Galactic medal of the alliance. Many say he should become a spectre. He was known by quarians as a geth slaughterhouse. He was beyond happy. Video surviellence indicates he used his bare hands, unparalleled acrobatics and bionics and guns to kill geth. The video was posted on the extranet by Sal. Alliance officials say he was born to become a killing machine for geth. Refused admission into the alliance's special force's presented by admiral Hackett. Sal decided to join the Citadel Security Special Forces (CSSF) Personality Sal's die-hard personality is really known among his community. Having a need for action. Also caring about quarians is secret. He also kept Vayla's marriage of a quarian a secret. Sal is open-minded and persistant, also Eager to overcome death. His personality to geth have them coming with witty comebacks when killing them. What he really hates is confronted by C-Sec since the geth attack and when they confiscated all his belongings. The only time he was furious, was when Dail was taken into custody by C-Sec for maslaughter of krogan, those krogan worked for Saren. Sal joined the group for outergalatic civil rights. Sal is incorruptible, not even money will influence him for something. He refuses to do anything wrong or even do anything when being threatened by gunpoint. Appearence Sal dress's as a normal kid. In his CSSF job, he only wears his armor over his normal clothing. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel